


Shut Up, Mitch [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, shut up mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Mitch just needs to stop running his mouth.
Relationships: Mitch Mueller/Jonas Wagner
Kudos: 16





	Shut Up, Mitch [art]




End file.
